Flawed Beauty
by starcrossedlovers56
Summary: She is beautiful, deadly, but scarred. Her past is revealed to him, and a small part of him wonders if he would better off not knowing. Noctella


**Flawed Beauty**

**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Semi In Game, References to Past!GangRape, sexual references. **

**Author Note: "War Rape" is somewhat common throughout history, and is somewhat modern. I obviously made up a few things in this piece as well, Stella's past being one of them, and her near death experience. I also made up Duesia as well, since the only countries name revealed in Versus is Tenebrae. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

**Summary: She is beautiful, deadly, but scarred. Her past is revealed to him, and a small part of him wonders if he would better off not knowing. **

She reminds him of a black widow.

Poisonous, deadly, but beautiful spinning her web waiting for her prey to get captured into her web. So she can feast upon them, and in a sense it quite possible she is feasting on him.

Taking slow but fulfilling bites until there is nothing left of him.

Yet despite her innocent looks with long bright golden hair that shines so brightly, and with blue-violet eyes that shines with false innocence.

He watches as she slips on a long beautiful black silk robe decorated with small pink Sakura blossoms (one of the inn's robe's probably) over her naked body and for a moment he could have sworn he saw a scar across her stomach. Most likely a knife wound and he silently supposes she had gotten the wound in battle.

Stella Fleuret is a soldier on the battlefield. A soldier he has had the displeasure of meeting several times in the past year.

"I don't carry the crystal with me," he replies almost casually moving to sit up in the inn's queen size bed.

"I know that," she replies stiffly, shooting a glare at his way. "Last night wasn't about me possibly stealing your kingdom's crystal either. I know quite well the crystal is in a safe in your palace with high notch security surrounding the item."

"Then what was it about then?" he remarks almost coldly. "Killing me? You could have done that when I was sleeping and I carry nothing of value to you. Sex? You aren't a virgin and I seriously doubt I was the second person you opened your legs for."

She laughs slightly bitterly at the last remark, "I haven't been a virgin in _years_, Noctis."

His eyes widen at the remark.

Years?

From appearances and the background check his friend did on her Stella will be turning twenty one in October. So she must have lost her virginity when she was nineteen or younger, and with the Cold War going on a couple of years ago.

Duesia invading Tenebrae. Several Tenebraean cities falling under Duesia's control. He wasn't a fool. He knows that many females were raped by enemy soldiers during wars in the past in various countries around the world.

Was she?

"You were rape by a Duesian solider," he replies after a moment when the realization to sink in of what happen to her.

"Soldiers," she corrects him automatically grabbing the knee length black dress from the floor and moves to slip it on. He vaguely recalls tossing the piece of black cloth last night, and he instantly feels certain warmness spreads across his cheeks. "But I got my vengeance on them shortly afterwards."

"It was because of them you saw the light of Etro?" he remarks angrily, and yet it was obvious to both of them his anger was directed at the Duesian soldiers that raped her.

She nods, "I lied before, I was sixteen when I first saw the light of Etro not a child."

He nods recalling the first and only conversation they had about the light of Etro, and recall her mentioning something along the lines she was a child when she first saw the light of Etro.

"The strangest thing is I remember thanking Etro for giving me enough power to kill the men who raped me and others in my village."

"I'm sorry," he blurts out sincerely studying the blonde haired woman lifting a brown to wrapping it around her slim waist.

She glances at him over her shoulder. "Don't be it wasn't your fault I was rape."

"I mean for what I said earlier today," he replies almost shamefully. The whole argument was his fault. Stella had given him no signs she was after the crystal last night, or that she had a second agenda of wanting to sleep with him, but then again the day is still early.

He hasn't checked in with his friends since before his rendezvous with Stella last night, but he has a feeling he should keep the events of what happen last night to himself. It could cause problems for both of them if it somehow slips out in the open.

"I am still your enemy Noctis, you have every reason to be suspicious of me including us having sex last night," she replies sincerely. "After all I am sure are of plenty of men who fell to the ruins because of female kind."

He nods before his lips quirk into a slow smile, "I half wondered if you are one of those femme fatale beauties in those noir novels."

She sincerely laughs at that remarks, "Does that mean you're saying I'm sexy, and I have you wrapped around my tiny figure."

"No," he replies seriously causing Stella to hit him light against his naked shoulder. "You are more devious because you look innocent, and you don't have me wrapped around your finger."

"Only time will tell," she remarks casting him a cheeky grin as she moves to stand up . "I suppose I will see you around, Noct."

She pauses for a minute at the door and glances back at him, "But last night regardless of what is between us, it was genuine at least on my part, and you are the first man that I slept with willingly."

He nods his head in slight understanding as the door shuts securely behind the blond Tenebraean general. It was only then he runs a hand through his dark locks.

Getting involved with Stella at the moment will only be trouble for them in the long run of things. It would be better for both of them if a repeat of last night doesn't happen again.

At least not until the war is over.

Maybe then they could be together.

**-the End**


End file.
